NCIS LA Sans Voir III
by ilse23
Summary: This story continues after Callen was arrested by LAPD for shooting the Chameleon


Previously on NCIS Los Angeles:

Callen got arrested by LAPD for shooting the chameleon and Hetty resigned from NCIS. After Callen got arrested the rest of the team went back to the office.

"I can't believe Callen shot him", Kensi Said.

"He had it coming. He killed 2 of our people", Deeks said.

"That gives him no right to shoot and kill him,"

"Kensi's right",Sam Said. "But we have to find a way to get Callen out of this mess. He is one of us".

The three of them discussed how to break Callen out of prison. They can't just break him out of prison because they are federal agents. They continued to discuss what they are going to do.

Meanwhile upstairs in OPS, Eric and Nell still can't believe what they just saw. Then they receive an incoming video call from the boatshed. Eric accepts the call and Eric and Nell are surprised to see the person on the other side. They can't believe it. It's….. CALLEN! He is not in jail. "Hey Guys", Callen said.

Eric and Nell are still in shock and don't know that to say.

"What are you doing in the boatshed? I thought you got arrested", Nell said.

Eric runs downstairs to get the others. "Guys, you have to come see this. It's Callen. He is in the boatshed".

"WHAT!", Kensi, Deeks and Sam say. The 4 of them go back to OPS.

"Callen, What the hell are you doing in the boatshed? I thought you got arrested", Sam said.

"I was, I am. Come to the boatshed and I will explain everything".

"We're on our way. Eric, Nell, Don't tell anyone about this".

"About What?", Nell said.

15 minutes later the team arrives at that the boatshed.

"Good to see you Callen", Kensi said.

"You got a plan G?", Sam said.

"Yes. Hetty and I were talking about this whole situation with the chameleon. Something didn't sit right with us. Granger ordered us to release him. He didn't give us time to investigate further and come up with a plan", Callen Said.

"So what are you saying? You think he is involved with him somehow? ", Kensi Said.

"Yes, Hetty and I think so."

"He is the assistant director of NCIS, why would he be involved with someone like the chameleon?", Deeks said.

"Don't know. That's why Hetty and I came up with this plan."

"What plan? For you to kill the chameleon with the news cameras there and get yourself arrested and thrown in jail and have Hetty resign?", Sam said.

"I know that's what I looks like. But that's all part of the plan. Granger has to believe that Hetty and I aren't with NCIS anymore."

"If you are here, where's Hetty?", Sam said.

"Hetty is with Janvier."

"Excuse me! But he's dead. You shot him", Kensi said.

"No he's not dead. I shot him but I didn't kill him".

"Newsflash: Yeah you did. I checked his pulse. He's dead."

"He just appeared to be dead. Hetty and I faked his death."

"WHAT! How?"

"I used special bullets. Hetty got them for me. With these bullets it just looks like the person is dead. Perfect for faking someone's death. Hetty intercepted his body at the morgue and took him to a place where no one would find him. She is going to keep him there until we sort this mess."

"Exactly how do you propose we do that, cause technically you're still in jail for killing someone?", Deeks said.

"That's why I asked you to come here so I could explain it to you in person. You didn't tell anyone about this did you? "

"No, only Eric and Nell know about this and they promised to keep quiet", Sam said.

"Alright, this is what Hetty and I had planned". Callen explains the plan to the team.

Meanwhile back in OPS. Owen Granger has walked in and asks Eric and Nell where the rest of the team is.

"They just went out. They needed some time to think about everything that happened with Callen", Nell said.

"Do you know where they went?"

"No, they didn't say. Just said that where going out for an hour or so."

"Please tell them to come see me when they get back. I need to speak to them."

"Okay, will do."

After Granger left Eric and Nell received a call from Sam. Sam explained to them what Callen had told them and what they had in mind. They wanted Eric and Nell to keep an eye on Granger and make sure he didn't catch on to them.

"Will do, and Sam, Granger wanted to speak to the three of you ASAP", Nell said.

"Okay we'll try to swing by the office first."

"Okay guys, good luck and be careful."

The team left the boatshed without Callen to drop by the office first. 15 minutes later the team arrives at the office and go to talk to Granger.

"You wanted to talk to us?", Sam asked.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about what is going on. Callen has been arrested and Hetty resigned. She is not coming back. That's means at least for the time being I'm in charge here. Before Hetty left she arranged that Callen will be put in NCIS custody."

The team acts if they don't know Callen is the boatshed and Kensi asked: "So he is in NCIS custody right now?"

"Yes NCIS picked him up from LAPD and transported him to a Federal Location. "

"So what do you want us to do?", Sam said.

"I want you to continue with your work and leave Callen's case to me."

"What? Are you serious! He is one of us and my partner. Shouldn't we handle it?"

"You're too close to this agent Hanna."

"He is MY partner! I have to help him."

"Like I said agent Hanna you're too close to this. The answer is no and that's an order agent Hanna! That goes for you too agent Blye and detective Deeks. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"If you would excuse me I have and appointment."

Granger leaves the office and the Eric and Nell come down the stairs.

"Hey guys, what did Granger want from you?", Eric said.

"He wanted us to back off Callen's case", Sam said.

"Are you serious? He thinks you're just going to back off. He is one of us", Nell said.

"Yeah that's what we said but he was persistent. He wanted us off his case. I think Callen's right. He's hiding something. Cause if Hetty was here, she would've let us handle the case."

Eric asked: "So what are you going to do now?"

"We are going to pretend that we're not involved with Callen's case and we're going to continue with the plan Callen and Hetty had in mind. But we have to be careful around here. We can't let Granger know what we are doing". We are going to work on some of the ongoing cases if Granger asks and if we go outside we just say we're checking out a lead."

Everyone agrees and Sam, Kensi and Deeks head back to the boatshed to pick up Callen and put their plan in motion. Eric and Nell stay behind in OPS to keep an eye on things and have their cover story ready in case Granger asks them where the rest of team is.

After they picked up Callen the team went to see Hetty and the Chameleon to see if they could get some information out of him.

Hetty took the Chameleon to a remote location so it was a 45 minute drive. So 45 minutes later the team arrived at Hetty's location. They went inside to talk to the Chameleon. The Chameleon was shocked when he saw Callen walk in.

"What? Surprised to see me?", Callen said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail agent Callen?"

"Yeah I guess I should be but I'm not and you are in trouble. We know what you where trying to do. You thought that if I'd shoot you, Hetty would resign and I would go to jail. So you came up with a plan where I would be tempted enough to shoot you after you killed agents Renko and Hunter."

"It worked didn't it. You shot me."

"Well yeah, you got me there. But we saw it coming. So we came up with a plan to get you and whoever you're working with."

"What makes you think I'm working with someone agent Callen?"

"You don't fool me. You really think that we thought you did this all by yourself. Killing agents Renko and Hunter and have yourself released afterwards. You've had to have help with that, at least with that last part. Cause we would've never let you go after that if we didn't get those orders."

"So you think I'm working with someone within your agency. Come on agent Callen, you have to be kidding me."

Callen and the team don't have real proof yet just pretty good hunches but Callen tries to bluff his way out of this: "I'm not kidding. We know all about your plan. How you got to agents Renko and Hunter and how you killed them and how you got yourself released from our custody."

"I have no idea what you're talking about agent Callen."

"You are going down and we are taking your partner with you. You messed with the wrong people."

The Chameleon doesn't give up his plan but he knows exactly what Callen is talking about. He did have a plan to frame Callen.

They team have another lead to check out so they leave Hetty alone with the Chameleon. Maybe after he spends some time with Hetty he will talk.

Before Granger left the team planted a tracking device on his car and on his cell phone. While the team was with Hetty, Nell and Eric kept an eye on him to see where he was going. They send the information they got to Sam's cell phone. So they are going to check out the location where Granger is at the moment. Maybe that will give them some answers. He is the assistant director of NCIS so it will be difficult to get real proof that he is involved with the Chameleon. They have to get solid proof if they want to catch him.

They took a van to the location so that Granger wouldn't spot their cars. Cause Callen is supposed to be in jail, Kensi and Deeks go check out the location. Sam and Callen stay behind in the car to keep an eye on things.

"Okay guys you know what to do. Try the get close enough for visual or audio but don't let them see you", Callen said.

"Yep, come on Deeks."

Kensi and Deeks leave the van to take a closer look. Sam and Callen go in the back where the recording equipment is.

"You really think we're going to be able to catch him, G?"

"Yes, we have to. We can't let him go back on the streets and kill more people."

"I just hope you're right G. Going after the assistant director of NCIS is a pretty risky thing to do. "

"I know Sam, but I'm sure me and Hetty are on to something. Something doesn't seem right about this whole situation. "

Kensi and Deeks found a place nearby the building were the can hide out and watch what is going on.

"We're crazy for doing this, going after Granger. What happens when he doesn't have anything to do with it and he finds out we've been following him or what happens when he does have something to do with it? Does Callen thinks he's able to take Granger down? He must be crazy", Deeks said.

"He may be crazy, but he and Hetty wouldn't have done this unless they think there's really something going on", Kensi said.

"Still, I hope he doesn't get us all fired", says Deeks.

"Kensi, Deeks, can you get closer without being spotted. Signal is to week to get good audio and video?", Callen asked.

"Okay will try", Kensi said.

Kensi and Deeks try go get close but at the moment they want to get up to move closer some people come walking out of the building. Kensi and Deeks stay where they are and take the camera to shoot some pictures.

"Hold on guys, they're coming out. Granger is one of them. I'm taking pictures", Kensi said.

"Okay Kens we see them coming. We're taking pictures as well", Callen said.

Sam calls Eric so that he can track Granger where he's going next so they can follow.

"Eric, Granger is leaving with some other guys. Callen and Kensi are taking pictures. He is on the phone with someone. Can you trace the call and track his car where he is going next?"

"Already on it Sam."

Eric tries to get a trace on his cell phone.

"Damn, they hanged up. Too short to get a trace. Will try to get information from the cell number. It's a burn phone guys so can't tell you who he was talking too."

"You know where he's heading to?"

"He's heading south towards the beach", Nell sad.

"Okay, Nell we'll follow him."

"Kensi, Deeks, Granger is on the road, come back here so we can follow him", Callen said.

The team follows Granger towards the beach. In the meantime Hetty is trying to get information from the Chameleon.

"Hetty, I'm not going to tell you anything so you can just stop and let me go."

"Oh yes you will Janvier. You see, this team is the best. They won't stop until they get what they want and that is to see you and whoever you're working with behind bars. They are hunting your partner down as we speak. It's just a matter of time."

In the meantime the team followed Granger and they have arrived at a cafeteria near the beach. Granger went inside. The team stays outside to try and catch something that can help them with the case.

They see Granger inside talking to another guy. They don't recognize the guy so Callen takes a picture and sends it to Eric.

On the phone with Eric: "Eric, I'm sending you a picture. Can you find out who that guy is?"

"On it. Let you know if I find something".

"Eric, isn't this dangerous what we're doing. What if Granger catches us?", Nell said.

"It may be dangerous Nell, but this is something we have to do. Callen has been part of us longer than Granger has been and if it had to choice who to trust I would choice Callen."

"Yeah, I know. Me too. I just don't like this whole situation that we are in right now."

"I know Nell, that's why we have to do this. It's the only way Callen and Hetty can return".

In the meantime they are searching for the identity of the guy on the photo. They got a hit.

"We got a hit. His name is Yan Vasiri, he's an Iranian national. He's the brother of Nasim Vasiri", Eric said.

"Isn't that the guy Janvier met at Santa Monica pier?", Nell asked.

"Yes it is. Yan is part of the same group as his brother, which means…"

"Granger is as well."

Nell calls Callen to tell him what they have found out.

"Callen, we found out who the guy in the photo is".

"Hold on Nell. You're on speaker go ahead Nell".

"The guy in the picture is Yan Vasiri. His brother is Nasim Vasiri."

Sam and Callen look at each other.

"You're sure Nell?"

"Yep we're sure."

"Okay thanks Nell."

Callen hangs up the phone and for a minute everyone is quite.

"What are we going to do now?", Deeks asked.

"We now know that Granger has had contact with at least one of them. We'll follow them both to see where it leads us. Kensi, you and Deeks follow Vasiri. Sam and I will take Granger", Callen said.

Vasiri leaves the cafeteria and goes towards the beach. Kensi and Deeks leave the van to follow him. A couple minutes later Granger walks out and gets in his car. Sam and Callen follow him with the van.

Vasiri is walking towards Santa Monica pier where he meets up with his brother. Kensi and Deeks try to get as close as possible.

"Kensi can you read what they're talking about?" Kensi tries to read their lips.

"They're talking about Janvier. Yan tells his brother that Janvier is dead. They're discussing what they are going to do now."

"Which is?"

"They are planning to take us down."

"How are they planning of doing that? Didn't they do that already by setting Callen up and have Hetty resign?"

"I guess they want us all gone. Cause Granger knows how we are. He knows we're not going to let Callen sit in jail."

Yan and his brother split. Kensi calls Callen to tell him what they are planning.

"Hey Kens, did you find something?"

"He met up with his brother and they are planning to take all of us down. They want all of us. Setting you up was just the start".

"Alright, thanks Kens. We're following Granger. He's heading back to OPS. We're heading back to Hetty. We'll swing by Santa Monica pier to pick you guys up."

"Alright, see you in a minute".

Sam and Callen pick up Kensi and Deeks and they had back to Hetty.

"Hetty, a minute please", Callen said.

"We followed Granger. He met up with Yan Vasiri. He is the brother of Nasim Vasiri. Kensi and Deeks followed Yan and he met up with his brother and they are planning to take everyone at NCIS out not just you and me."

"What do you want to do Mr. Callen?"

"We're going to get the Vasiri's first and then we'll go after Granger."

Callen walks up to Janvier: "We know all about your plans and your involvement with the Vasiri's and how you're planning on bringing this entire team down. It's just a matter of time."

"You've got nothing, Agent Callen."

"I've got something for you…. Checkmate!"

Callen and the team leave. Meanwhile at the office Granger is asking Nell and Eric where the team is.

"They are still running down some leads", Nell said.

"Which case?"

"They are working on some of the ongoing cases they still had lying around."

"Which one?"

"They didn't say. Just said they we're going to check out some leads."

Granger leaves OPS and Eric and Nell look relieved at each other.

"This is getting difficult. He's getting suspicious", Nell said.

"Yeah he is, just hope Callen knows what he's doing and he does it fast", Eric said.

Callen and the team plan to go after the Vasiri's first. Callen calls Eric to see if Eric can find out where they're at.

"Eric, can you find were the Vasiri's are at?"

"Sure, kaleidoscope is looking for their car and I'm getting a trace on their cells."

"Kaleidoscope found Yan's car. He is at the marina", Nell said.

"Got a lock on Yan's cell phone. They are at a boot, sending you the coordinates now", Eric said.

"Thanks Eric."

"Oh and Callen, you'd better hurry up, Granger is starting to get suspicious", Nell said.

"We will Nell, we're getting closer."

Callen hangs up and the team heads to the marina. 20 minutes later they arrive at the marina.

"Alright we want them alive so we can get information from them about Granger. They are at the end of the dock, let's go", Callen said.

The team moves towards the boat all geared up and with vests on. When they arrive at the boat and try to enter it, bodyguards come marching out of the boat and the start shooting at them. They manage to dodge the bullets and the fire back. 2 bodyguards go down. The team enters the boat. More bodyguards come outside Callen shoots them.

"Kensi, Deeks take the back", Callen said.

Kensi and Deeks go around the boat to the other side. Callen and Sam go inside the boat. More bodyguards are there. Callen and Sam shoot them. Yan Vasiri is trying to escape. Kensi and Deeks are at the other side of the boat and they catch him.

"Freeze, federal agent", Kensi yelled. Yan stops.

"Hands up and on your knees", Deeks said. Yan drops to his knees and Kensi puts cuffs on him. Callen and Sam come out of the boat.

"No sign of Nasim", Callen said. Callen turns towards Yan.

"Where's your brother?" Yan doesn't say anything and looks and Callen.

"Where is your brother? Fine maybe being locked up for some time will help you".

The team takes Yan to the same place where Hetty and Janvier are. They put Yan in a different room as where Janvier is.

Callen goes to talk to Janvier. "We've got Yan. It's just a matter of time before we get the others".

Janvier just sits there and doesn't say anything. Callen goes back to Yan. He will try to get him to talk.

"He's talking yet?", Callen asked.

"No, he hasn't said anything", Sam said.

"Yan, don't make this any harder than it already is. Tell us where your brother is. You really want to take the fall for something your brother and Janvier started?"

Yan still doesn't say anything. Callen starts to walk away and says to Sam: "He doesn't want to talk Sam. Fine then he'll just go to federal prison for the next 20 years or so."

Callen and Sam walk out of the room. Yan stops them: "Wait, alright I tell you. My brother and I are supposed to meet this afternoon at a warehouse downtown." Yan gives Callen and Sam the address.

Callen and Sam go to Kensi, Deeks and Hetty. "Nasim will be at a warehouse downtown this afternoon. We'll go there to catch him. Hopefully Granger will be there too", Callen said.

The team discusses how they are going to proceed. They gear up and head towards the warehouse. On the way over there Sam calls Eric to tell him and Nell what they are doing.

"Eric, we've got Yan and we're going to get his brother now. They are supposed to meet at a warehouse downtown. I'm sending you the coordinates. Is Granger at the office?"

"No, he is out. I'll see if I can find him", Eric said. Eric gets a trace on his cell phone. "Guys he is at the same warehouse as Nasim." "Copy that Eric". Sam hangs up. "Granger is there to."

10 minutes later the team arrives at the warehouse.

"Alright guys you know what to do and remember we want them alive", Callen said.

Everybody nods. The team moves in. They breach the doors and they see Granger and Nasim standing there with some extra 'friends'. "Federal agents", they yelled.

The other guys pull out their guns and start to shoot at them. The team shoots back at them, bullets flying everywhere. Kensi goes down.

Deeks yelled: "Kensi, You okay?" "Yeah, I'm okay. Bullet just grazed my arm", Kensi said.

Callen shoots one of them, he goes down. Sam and Deeks shoot the other ones. They go down as well.

"Deeks, check on Kensi",Callen said.

Callen and Sam move towards Granger and Nasim. "Hands up, on your knees", Callen said.

Granger and Nasim drop to their knees. Granger looks at Callen.

"You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I thought you were in jail"

"Well I'm not. Hetty and I set this whole thing up. I didn't really kill Janvier. We just made it look like I killed him so we could get you."

"Me, why?"

"Give it up Granger, we know all about your plans with the Vasiri's and how you're planning to bring us down. Nasim's brother was very talkative."

Sam slaps the cuffs on them. "Come on you two", Sam said.

Granger and Nasim get up and start moving towards the van. Callen looks angry at Granger. "You don't know what you're doing, I'm the assistant director of NCIS. You'll never get away with this", says Granger.

"We have all the prove that we need. You're going down. You messed with the wrong people. Get them out of here Sam", Callen said. Callen goes to check on Kensi. "You okay Kens."

"Yeah it's just a flesh wound, no big deal."

"Come on let's go."

The team goes to the van and they go to pick up Janvier and Yan.

"We got him Hetty. He's going to jail. We got Nasim too. We're bringing them to federal prison. We came up to pick up Janvier and Yan." Callen goes to Janvier. "Game's up Janvier, we got Nasim and Granger. You're all going away for a long time", Callen said

Callen takes Janvier and Yan to the van.

Before they leave Hetty said: "Good work Mr. Callen."

"I couldn't have done it without you. Meet you back at OPS."

"Yes see you there Mr. Callen".

Callen and the team go to drop off Janvier, Granger, Nasim and Yan and federal prison and then head back to OPS. Hetty is already there when the team walks in.

"Good job everyone. Granger and Janvier go away for a very long time. They will pay for what they did to agents Renko and Hunter", Hetty said.

Eric whistles. "Guys, Director Vance on the line for you".

Everyone goes upstairs.

"Nice work Mr. Callen. Granger will be punished for what he did and so will Janvier. They will be punished for killing agents Renko and Hunter. As for you agent Callen, I will release a press statement saying that this was a setup by the agency and that you didn't kill Janvier. That this was all part of our operation", Director Vance said.

"Just doing my job sir", Callen said.

Director Vance ends the call.

"Who wants to go grab a beer? It's on me", Deeks said.

"I'm in", Sam said.

"Me too", said Kensi and Callen.

"Eric, Nell you're coming too?", Deeks asked.

"Sure", Nell said.

"Sounds like fun", Eric said.

"And how about you Hetty, you're coming too?", Callen said.

"I think I'll pass Mr. Callen. You guys go have fun."

The team walks out. Hetty goes to her office and finds the resignation letter she wrote. Hetty picks it up and puts it back in the drawer.


End file.
